


Day 28: Ride

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Innuendo, M/M, Motorcycles, No Sex, Remus being Remus, implied royality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Logan hates clubs and motorcycles. Is something going to change that?Rated Teen for innuendos.





	Day 28: Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Becks for the idea! I had no clue what I was going to write today, lol.

Logan hated clubs. He hated the noise, the light, and the scent of bodies pressed against each other. He hated that his brother dragged him here as a wingman. 

_ “Pleeeaassee, Logan? The DJ is really, really pretty!”_

_“Patton, you know as well as I do that there is a test tomorrow. It would be remiss of me not to study for it.”_

_“Logaaaan! You’ve been studying all day! Come out with me!”_

_“The DJ had better be absolutely stunning, Patton.”_

_“Yay!” _

It was true, the DJ was gorgeous, and it was very obvious that Patton was madly in love with him. Logan watched from the bar, nursing a rum and coke, as Patton attempted to flirt over the music. 

“Hey, sugar, you rationed?” 

He turned slowly, eyes landing on a young man with a mustache leaning against the bar next to him. “Of course not. The program rationing sugar for the Second World War was discontinued in 1947.”

The stranger looked taken aback. “Oooh, pretty _and_ smart? I must have done something _good_!”

Logan subtly gave the man a once over, wondering at his similarity to- “You bare striking similarities to the individual manning the music.”

“Yeah, he’s my twin. Why, you think he’s the prettier one too?” The man fluttered his eyelashes.

Logan gulped. This man’s eyelashes were longer than he had expected. Perhaps there was makeup involved? “My- my friend seems to think so.” He gestured loosely at where Patton was bouncing to the music, still vying for the DJ’s attention.

“And what do you think, pretty boy?”

This time, Logan checked the man out unsubtly. He was hot, with sinfully tight jeans, a low cut shirt with an octopus on it, and a forest green leather jacket. 

“I like your shirt.” What. Why did he say that. That was the least intelligent thing he could have said. 

The man grinned widely. “Me too! I love octopi! Did you know that a male octopus’ penis looks just like its other tentacles, but shorter?” He leaned in close. “Makes you wonder about Pearl from Finding Nemo.”

His proximity and proclamation startled a nervous laugh out of Logan. “It. It really does, doesn’t it?”

“My name is Remus, pretty boy, in case you needed something to scream tonight.”

“Logan, although I have no idea why I would be screaming.”

Remus laughed. “You’ll find out soon, pretty boy. Want to go for a ride?”

~~

The only thing Logan did before leaving the club with Remus was text Patton to let him know. He was helping his friend, in a way. If he got to know Remus, then there was a high chance of   
Patton getting to know Remus’ brother. Two birds, one attractive stranger. 

And a motorcycle, apparently. 

“I refuse.”

“Aww, why? Don’t you want to feel it purr between your legs?”

“That monstrosity is unsafe, Remus.”

Remus held out a helmet. “You know you want to, pretty boy. Spend the rest of the evening pressed up against my back, the thrill of the chase as we go over the speed limit?”

“I want no such thing.” Logan wasn’t having second thoughts, so much as he was having first thoughts about what the hell he was doing with a total stranger. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Remus pushed the helmet more insistently at Logan’s chest, his eyes going wide and pleading in the harsh streetlights.

Logan capitulated, putting the helmet on with a sigh. “Fine.”

Remus whooped in victory, swinging up onto the vehicle. “Okay, sit behind me and hold on tight!” 

The motorcycle rumbled to life, and Logan gingerly got on, wrapping his arms loosely around Remus’ waist. 

He found out very quickly that his hold had to be much tighter, as Remus revved the engine and they took off into the night. 

At first, all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and press his helmeted head against the strong shoulders of the man in front of him. However, after what seemed like eternity, he lifted his head to see lights whizzing past them like shooting stars, and couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

Adrenaline coursed through his system, highlighting how close he was to Remus, how warm Remus’ back was. They sped through the city together, and somehow Logan felt like he and Remus were the only two people left in the world, despite the sounds of life buzzing around them. 

He couldn’t bring himself to care how angry Patton would be that he’d left the bar. The only important thing in Logan’s world was the wind rushing past and the rapid beat of his own heart. 

This could last forever and Logan would never complain.

Nothing lasts forever. He tried not to be disappointed as the motorcycle rumbled to a stop outside an apartment complex. 

“Home sweet home, pretty boy!”

Was it just him, or did Remus sound… Nervous? Logan dismounted slowly, still shaky from the adrenaline rush, and Remus followed. 

“So. Uh. It’s probably a little late for me to say this...” Remus ran a hand through his windswept hair, and Logan followed the movement with his eyes. “But. I’m… Not really interested in sex?   
I have a really cool documentary on octopi, though!” He scuffed the ground with his foot. “Sorry. I can. I can take you back. If you want.”

A pit of anger roiled in Logan’s gut. Why did Remus sound so guilty about not wanting sex? Who would have rejected this bright, enthusiastic, happy young man just for that?

“Well, if it is all the same to you” Logan paused, looking for the words he wanted. “I happen to be fond of documentaries. Shall we?”

The look on Remus’ face was delightful, and Logan couldn’t help the desire to see it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
